tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Peace Preparations
Log Title: Peace Preparations Characters: '' Khamsin, Goth ''Location: Altihex Desert Date: ''1/19/2020 ''TP: None-TP Summary: Goth brings Khamsin information regarding the Decepticon activities, and helps Khamsin in regards to making preparations... They also take the time to merely enjoy their time together. As logged by: Goth Altihex Desert - Desert Hide Away - Northeastern Cybertron Goth would come flying cloaked into the desert, headed for the meeting place they'd been last, looking around to see if Kham was around.. He'd not really announced he'd be coming but, wel, this sort of took priority... He was still a bit rattled about just /what/ he was doing, and what it was going to ment if caught, but.. Well, he couldn't let efforts be throated, now could he? "Khamsin?" He'd ask, looking around with his ears tilted forward. Khamsin is, much as before, in his hideaway spot, watching the vista and otherwise simply relaxing, his focus on a datapad as he works on what one might presume to be what he'll discuss, and how he'll say it, during the summit. Hearing Goth approach, though, he looks towards the voice and offers a light smile. "Come on in... How are you doing, hmm?" Goth's shoulders drop as he is relieved to hear Khamsin's voice and carefully slips his way inside, and over to the canine beast-fromer, offering a light headbutt in greeting as his cloaking device lifted. "Hm~ Better now that I've seen you but.. Ah.. I fear I come here.. early, out of a pressing need to warn you, regarding Megatron's latest orders.." He'd frown' Khamsin smiles a bit at the greeting and sets his datapad off to the side casually. "I've heard rumors that he is not eager to offer any sort of assistance in the matter... in fact, quite the contrary." He exhales softly. "It's...unfortunate, but not unexpected." "That is an understatement." Goth would state with a roll of his optics and pulled a datpad from his subspace, and took a good two minutes to put in a password, before passing it over to Khamsin. Encrypted Datapad: This Datapad looks like it's been taken apart and put back together multiple times, it has a rather long password that is needed to log into it, watching the person who has the password type it in is dizzying, but can figure it has at least 60 characters. Once in, one sees this Datapad has likely been formatted more than once, given it seems to only have the most basic of programing on it, on it is a singular file, that has had it's metadata removed, the file is also encrypted... Whoever gave this Datapad wanted to make sure they couldn't be tracked! Upon opening the file though, they are greeted by this Video: https://tinyurl.com/senzz36 Khamsin takes the datapad, reading over it carefully. "That...is about what I'd heard." He sighs. "Hopefully...we can help as many of those wishing to not follow this path out of that particular situation. I should hate to think what it is like trying to decide between Cybertron and Loyalty to a leader." He thumbs through a few things and hands the pad back. "Best you keep this... just in case. I wouldn't want anything leading back to you." Goth nods. "Banshee, and Des-- Deathsaurus, do not seem particularly pleased, or okay with this situation... We were lucky no one heard us over the communlink." Well, Soundwave heard them but he's not ratted them out.. That, and Soundwave was.. covering, for them, so he's unsure how to take that. Goth nods, taking the pad back and carefully slipping it away back into his sub-space. "As am I... but, if this is to work, I.. Do think I should give you warning of his plans, to at least prepare for them." He'd nod.' Khamsin nods. "I've been prepared for this inevitability..." He nods towards the blades kept nearby. "We fight for what we believe in, after all, as much as we'd wish that not be the case...it sometimes is. However, the more we have agreeing to defend these ideals, the less Megatron can threaten." Goth glances to Khamsin's blade as well and then back at his mate proper, and nodded. "Hopefully so... Maybe if the number of those is greater perhaps.." Goth murmurs, before sitting down near KHamsin letting out a tired chuff, leaning his helm back against the nearest hard surface. "Have you been faring well?" He'd ask, tiredly glancing back. Khamsin gives a nod. "I...have been doing well enough, I suppose. Seems that, at the very least, my propositions have caused conversation to circulate around the topic. That alone is a remarkable thing." He pushes himself up and moves into the little 'den' of sorts to pull out another chair, setting it by his own. "And how about yourself?" Khamsin sighs. "Everyone was afraid to be the first to talk. Sometimes all it takes is giving those who can't speak for themselves a voice." He chuckles. "And...I'd like to think I had a good reason to speak up. We need this. Sure, Cybertron could use it...but /we/ need this..." He takes a seat in his chair beside the one he'd set out for Goth. "And...oh? You, drunk? I haven't seen that in a long time. I should...go to these establishments one of these days. I can't recall the last time I had a proper Cybertronian bar brawl." Goth gives KHamsin a smile before breaking into a chuckle. I told the Nino he couldn't handle Nightmarefuel, specially as his first time drinking, but he diiidn't listen." He'd snort, covering his snout, and smiled. "The Rollout is.. rather nice, all things considered, bot owned, but the owner is fairly neutral... I sort of like him." Goth would muse, as if that sounded a bit like hersey. He'd look back up and chuffed out tiredly as he pushed himself up and made his way over to Khamsin. "... We do need this, and I.. Cannot... honestly express how I feel about just what you are doing.." Goth would nod, wrapping a wing around Khamsin. Khamsin relaxes under the wing, leaning back comfortably as he ponders. "I feel greedy pulling the whole of a planet along for my own personal gain. Hopefully they all benefit from it as much as we can." He then frowns a bit. "Speaking of... Retoris. That message mentioned targeting the city and their leadership... I should make plans to visit there." He lets out a soft sigh. "Moreover, I wish I could share a bit about the whole of what all has happened with me since we found ourselves separated. You'd be surprised what it took to go from what you used to know me as and, well," he looks himself over lightly, "this." He chuckles softly. Goth nods. "Should Megatron's Empress and Assassinate succeed, I suspect it would throw a very large wrench in your plan." Goth would say in agreement, and in thought. "Creating a slight power vacuum I suspect, and delaying progress." He'd take a vent, knitting his ridges. Goth would chuckle looking at Khamsin. "I do admit, I am /very/ curious to what happened to you in those times, I have.. vague memories from going on and offline, hazy, but some in those years." He'd nod. "...I do think you did a good job though, it looks clean on the outside." He'd muse, raising a ridge, wondering if there was anything off. "Honestly mistook you as forged Beast-former." He'd smile. Khamsin smirks faintly. "Then I did good... with luck, Dustoff is simply lost to time as far as the DJD is concerned." He frowns. "As for what I've done in that time, other than search? I did find myself in various worlds and colonies. Earth was the last and latest, though. That's where the influence came for this," he motions to himself lightly. "I...picked up a fair bit along the way, too...everyone needed doctors, after all, and not so many needed warriors. It was...an interesting divergence from Cybertron and our little conflict." He exhales softly. "But...I picked something that also came with some responsibilities. I thought they'd just...bow down, carry on about their way, and leave it at that. Really what wound up happening is they thought of me as some sort of...judge of character and entrusted me with last rites and other ritualistic things. It was all very...fascinating." "Si." Goth says as he settles there, listening and clearly interested, and thinks. "Yes, we had been pretty well split apart due to work at the time." He'd muse mainly to himself, mainly in that it fell in line with his broken memories, before listening and chuckled lightly. "I can only imagine how confused you must of been in the first weeks to months that followed.." he'd smile. "...Is that what calmed you down?" He'd ask, tilting his helm. Khamsin mmms. "A lot of it is, yes. Though, I think I was...mellowing out a bit even well before that. It was learning from the humans that seemed to really polish it all to what you see now. They're so...short-lived, and yet seek to do so much during that time. It's remarkable, really." Goth chuckles. "I can safely say then, you now understand why I am so puzzled by Cybertronians dislike and disgust of organics... Back on Eukaris, the settlers chose not to cyberform the planet, and instead chose to live with the flora and fauna there, and even if they were basic animals, we even those of us like I who were born sometime after the settlers landing, watched as they evolved over time, and even helped them take shelter when disasters such as volcanic eruptions would scorch the planet with ash and acid rain." He'd frow silent, his smile turning to a frown and pushed away the thought. "Hm~ I think you turned out well." Goth chuckles. "Still the Dustoff I know, and love, but also... Grown." he'd nod. Khamsin looks down at himself a moment. "Quite a bit, I'd say..." He chuckles softly. "We'll just have to see if I can manage to keep things moving the way they should..." There's a soft vent on his part as he frowns a bit. "Ugh...that reminds me, I need to really think about what I'm going to talk on, and how I'm going to say it. I've re-written that all a few dozen times already." Goth grins flicking Khamsin's ear lightly. "Indeed, you almost stand the same height as me in my bat-mode now." He'd chuckle. "..I..Hope." he says, almost hesitating to say that word. "May I see it?" He'd ask curiuselly. "I could help with a few subjects if needed, it's been some million years since I worked as part of my tribes council, but I do like to think I'm still using such skills." Khamsin hmms? "Oh, of course...yes..." He looks at the datapad. "It's...just a jumble of notes right now, really. Lines without cohesion... I do need to buckle down and figure the structure..." Indeed, the datapad he hands over is just that. A wide array of notes and other such things, though nothing too coherent, and certainly in line with the earlier announcement that was broadcasted out. "Are you going to be able to make it, out of curiosity? I...hope Soundwave can, perhaps Des...if they show, it may give you an opportunity to sneak in on their heels without raising suspicions... though, I suppose the big problem is they then become targets....don't they." "I will likely be there in Des's shadow, or, beside him in all likely manner... As for Soundwave... I am unsure, I do not know what his plans are, he's been in Harmonex most days." He'd chuff. "Though as in the order you saw, Megatron wants him to find out about the dominicons." He'd nod to the his subspace comportment. "And it very much would, though I suspect Des is not going to completely follow Megatron's orders, so maybe the bigger target." Goth cringed at the thought and read the notes. "Not a bad start, Thanking everyone for joining, perhaps starting in what everyone wishes to achieve, See if they can come to a decision on what they wish to do, and would need to do such, and get them working with other leaders on things such as trade." He'd muse as he stepped around Khamsin. "Threats and obstacles to such are likely to come up, such as Megatron's attempts." He'd nod "That is mainly where I suspect communication is to start breaking down with accusations, most likely." Khamsin nods. "I imagine that most will be answering questions, or laying out what my perceived strategy will be... and I'm sure a lot will be simply requesting details. I can't begin to pretend that they won't be believing that I should be the one to carry most of the workload... that is par for the course in most cases." He takes the datapad back and frowns at it. "The truth of it is...even Prime is not...experienced in these matters. For too long he's only represented a small subset of the planet, and not the planet as a whole. This...is going to be a challenge." "Hmm Domincons maybe another breaking point, they have been poor with communication and transparency, thus rumors and conspiracies have circulated, thus no one knows their true intentions." Goth hems. "Others making large demands of others, wishing to get to the ideal situation now.. Getting everyone grounded and on the same page will be a good first important step that may take more than one meeting, if they honestly wish this." Goth mused. He'd glance back at Khamsin as he moved around his mate as he paced in thought at the datapad. "Yes, they likely will, I suspect most will be questioning your motives as to why, and how you decide to do this, and your background, and if you honestly can be trusted, so prepping those sort of answers would be good, even if they do not come up." He'd nod with a gesture of his hand. "A step a head is better then a step in tune." He'd muse, letting Khamsin have the datapad back. "Indeed.. You will have to tell most, to get up off their asses, stop hiding in their little holes, and start working too such, as they are there and representing the people they are working with and protecting, Prime presents one group, but the others also represent others, and together makes them represent the whole." He'd chuff. "Given in a more politically correct matter." Khamsin just smiles faintly as he watches the pacing bat and listens. "Careful...you sound like my thoughts. Are you sure you're not just some figment of my own imagination I've dreamed up to help cope with things?" He chuckles softly. And I thoroughly agree... preparation is a must. But...admittedly, that is all I've done today... I should take a break, let my brain reset itself. But...you're right. They all need to get up and work a bit." Goth chuckles, and glances to the ceiling a moment, and grins as he steps over. "I'm quite sure I'm not imagined, as I am certain such wouldn't do this." He'd gently take Khamsin by the cins with his elongated claw and pressed a kiss on his lips, letting out a low purr as he placed his for helm against Khamsin's, letting out a content huff. "A break would doo you well, help keep you from getting frustrated." He'd smile. "And that they do.. They can say they want something, but they need to put in the work to prove such, Pirmus is not just going to come down from the heavens and fix everything for them." He'd chuckle. Khamsin returns the gesture lightly. "Mmm, I know...nothing is as good as the real thing in that regard... Still, can't ever be too careful..." He exhales lightly. "A break...would be fantastic right now." He pushes himself up and starts to pack the chairs back in the hideaway den. "And a walk... and some sights and sounds....and everything that's not just a wide empty desert." Goth smiles at that and nods, he drops to all fours and chuckles. "That would do some good, imagine you are likely done with sand." He'd smile as he walked along with him, thinking to himself as he watched his mate and hemmed. Category:2020 Category:Logs